nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Spike (enemy)
Spikes are Koopa enemies that throw spiked balls or bars from within their mouths. They were designed by Hiroyuki Kimura at Nintendo,http://us.wii.com/iwata_asks/mario25th/vol3_page1.jsp and they first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. Spikes have black Buzzy Beetle-like shells on their backs that are too small for them to enter. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Spikes first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 as enemies. They are found in one Water Land stage and many Ice Land stages, and they attack by pulling spiked balls out of their stomachs and throwing them at Mario or Luigi while wandering around. They can also fall off the edge like green Koopa Troopas. A single stomp defeats them. Despite their appearance, Spikes can be stomped even when they are holding their spiked balls above their heads. Their sprites are shown to not have hair while they are shown with blue hair in their Super Mario Bros. 3 artwork. Spikes can also be defeated by fireballs and hammers. The Water Land King also resembles a Spike while transformed in the NES version. ''New Super Mario Bros. Although no regular Spikes appear in ''New Super Mario Bros., an icy variety of Spike called Snow Spike appears in World 5-1 Instead of throwing spiked balls, Snow Spikes throw snowballs that progressively get bigger. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Normal Spikes reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, along with Stone Spikes, a blue variety that uses spiked balls made of stone is thrown directly downwards from the ledges on which they stand. This game marks the first appearance of their modern design, which would go on to be re-used in future games. Spikes can be defeated by a simple jump to the head, however, unlike in Super Mario Bros. 3, if the Spike is holding a spiked ball it will damage the player. They can also be defeated by fireballs, barrels, being frozen via the Ice Flower or the Penguin Suit power-ups, and sliding into them as Penguin Mario. In this game, Spikes stay at one spot instead of walking around, although they can turn directions. The green variation appears only in World 2. Unlike regular spiked balls that destroy blocks, the Spike's spiked balls cannot break blocks. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Spikes and Stone Spikes also appear in New Super Mario Bros. U, where they act in the same way they did in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The green variation appears at their level called Spike's Spouting Sands, where they appear mounted on Flying ? Blocks, while Stone Spikes appear in Dry Desert Mushrooms. The green Spikes jump whenever a "bah" is heard in the music. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Spikes make their first appearance in a 3D Mario platformer game in Super Mario 3D World. Here, they appear in a few levels, such as Spike's Lost City and Hands-On Hall, and throw Spike Bars instead of spiked balls. ''Super Mario Run'' Spikes return in Super Mario Run, though they only appear in the level Land of Spikes. They throw spiked balls like in previous games, except at slightly faster intervals. ''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. In ''Super Mario Momotarō, a Spike is the last creature to join Mario on his mission to rescue Princess Peach. The Spike hopes to get his revenge against Bowser for destroying his homeworld. During the final battle, he helps by knocking Ludwig von Koopa out with an exploding spike ball. After the final battle, he joins Mario in returning the treasure Bowser had stolen to their rightful owners. He is most likely based off of the monkey from the Momotarō. ''Yoshi's Island'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island''/''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' Spikes, known here as Mace Penguins'The ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Player's Guide. Page 127., appear in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. They only are in BLIZZARD!!!, but in the remake, they also appear in Endless World of Yoshis. ''Yoshi's Story'' Spikes, known here as '''Gabon's (a direct translation from Japanese, possibly due to the name being taken by another enemy], reappear in Yoshi's Story in the level Jungle Hut on Page 4. They regurgitate spiked balls and roll them downhills. The Yoshis may eat them, but the Green Yoshi likes them best. Additionally, the boss Don Bongo bears some resemblance to one. ''Super Princess Peach'' Spikes also appear in Super Princess Peach, which also introduces the orange-haired, enraged Mad Spike. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 9'' A giant Spike appears as a boss in Mario Party 9. It is the mid-boss of the Magma Mine board, while the stage boss is Chain Chomp. The minigame it is fought in is Spike Strike. During the minigame, the Spike attacks the players by spitting spiked balls onto the paths leading to them. The players must attack it by quickly choosing a hammer to smack the spiked balls back at him. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' In Mario Party: Island Tour, a Spike is one of the possible tiles to appear in Match Faker. Stone Spikes appear in Mad Ladders. ''Mario Party 10'' Spike appears in Mario Party 10 as a new unlockable playable character. This is the first appearance of Spike as a playable character in the Mario series, and also the first game where Spike is not allied with the Koopa Troop. Spike is unlocked by purchasing "Hidden Character 2" in Toad's Room for 600 Mario Party Points, while Toadette is Hidden Character 1. Its voice in this game is the same as in Super Mario 3D World. Spike is also the only playable character in Mario Party 10 to not appear as a playable character in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' Spikes appear as nonplayable characters in Mario Party: Star Rush, appearing as NPCs in the minigame, Roller Revenge. Here, they throw spiked rollers at players, and players who are hit by the rollers lose a life. When the minigame is over, Spike does his second-place animation from Mario Party 10. ''Super Mario Party'' Spikes appear in Super Mario Party as non-playable characters. They can be found in the background of several different minigames. ''Paper Mario'' series Although no regular Spikes appear in Paper Mario or Super Paper Mario, Clubbas, a variation of Spikes that use spiked clubs as weapons and are often seen sleeping, appear instead. Characters that are known as Tubba Blubba and Grubba appear in Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, respectively. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Generic Spikes make their Paper Mario debut in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. They only appear within the levels of World 2. They also have a lot of HP and they have the same HP yellow Pokeys and Snifits have. Spikes also fight in groups of two later and are aided by Paragoombas, Paratroopas, Swoops and Hammer Bros. Spikes will chase Mario and throw their spike balls instead of tossing them slightly and letting it roll. In battle, Spikes can hold a spike ball over their heads, making jump attacks ineffective until they throw the ball on their next turn. Spikes can also ground-pound Mario but if the attack misses, it will bounce to the left. When defeated they occasionally drop a Spike Ball sticker. Snow Spikes from New Super Mario Bros. also appear in this game and sometimes drop a snowball sticker. If a Spiked ball is touched outside battle from a Spike, Mario loses 2 heart points. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Spikes return in Paper Mario: Color Splash with the same appearance and behavior from the previous game. However, they don't hold the Spiked Balls during the entire battle this time around, but only when they attack. Also, the design of the spiked balls has changed, since the spikes were brown in Paper Mario: Sticker Star and are now white. Spikes appear in Kiwano Temple, The Golden Coliseum, and Sunset Express. Two Spikes assist Ludwig von Koopa in battle, and their Spiked Balls must be hit back at them as Raccoon Mario to defeat them. One appears as a member of the Shady Sledge Bro's gang in Dark Bloo Inn, and one also appears as an NPC on the Sunset Express. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Spikes appear in Mario Golf: World Tour as NPC characters in the Castle Club game mode. Their names can also appear on the tournament scoreboard. A giant Spike also appears in Wiggler Park. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Spikes return in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker acting like in Super Mario 3D World, although they can throw Spiked Balls as well. They appear in Windup Stairs, Seesaw Sizzle, Retro Ramp-Up, and Trick-Track Hall. If a Spike is stunned using the pointer/touch screen as it is preparing to throw an obstacle, the object that has yet to leave its hands will be destroyed. Certain Spikes, such as the ones in Trick Track Hall, cannot be defeated. The red turnips thrown by the 2nd player in the game's Co-op assist mode does not defeat them on the Nintendo Switch version. They can still be defeated using other methods such as spinning or using the Super Pickax. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' Spikes make their Mario Tennis debut in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Here, they appear in the crowd. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' Spikes make their second appearance in the Mario Tennis series in Mario Tennis Aces. While they appear as spectators like in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, a Spike also appears as a playable character, classified as a Powerful character. This Spike also appeared in the online tournament demo as an unlockable playable character, unlocked after 600 participation points were accumulated. The Sure Shot Challenge level of the Adventure mode pits Mario against Spike in Piranha Plant Forest. If Mario is successful in the challenge, Spike gives Mario the Wooden Racket. Alternate costumes can be unlocked for Spike by earning participation points in the April 2019 online tournament. A blue headband and blue wristband costume are unlocked at 300 points, a pink headband and pink wristband costume are unlocked at 1000 points, and a yellow headband and yellow wristband costume are unlocked at 2000 points. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Spikes appear in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam as enemies during the second visit to Doop Doop Dunes]and reside with their paper counterparts, Pokeys and Spinies. One Spike and Paper Spike are also fought as one of the Bowser Duo's last lines of defense in Neo Bowser Castle. In battle, Spikes may throw small spiked balls at all three bros at once which must be jumped over. It can also throw big spiked balls at one bro which must be hammered back, although only the last one will damage the Spike since the rest will ricochet off the next one thrown. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Spikes appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, where they are enemies and recruitable allies found in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser. They are ranged troopers, and attack by throwing Spiked Balls at enemies. Their special skill, Throw the Fight, allows them to throw larger Spiked Balls at enemies, dealing more damage. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Spikes reappear in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, as enemies and allies in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode. They are ranged troopers and are strong against both variants of Koopa Troopas and Koopa Paratroopas. ''Mario Sports Superstars'' Spikes, alongside Stone Spikes, make their playable debut in a Mario sports game as selectable teammates in Mario Sports Superstars, in the soccer and baseball modes of the game. They are classified as power type characters. They also appear as bosses in the Road to Superstar mode. ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' Spikes do not appear during the events of Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, but there are recurring background elements in Spooky Trails that allude to them, like Spiked Balls and Spike Bars. Also, one of Luigi's Precision weapons, the Spike Strike, is based on a Spike. Super Mario Maker 2 Spikes have a role to play in Super Mario Maker 2. They are available as a course part in v.2.0.0 in Course Maker. They are placeable in all styles. Profiles and statistics ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' Profile: They spit up and throw Spike Balls at foes. Gross! The larger ones they throw are especially strong. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' *''Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Profile: They spit up and throw Spike Balls at foes. They seem to find the shells of Koopa Troopas and Koopa Paratroopas to be easy targets. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' ''Super Mario'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *'Trading Card Description:' "Save room for spike balls! Spikes have room in their stomachs for unlimited ammunition. They spew razor-tipper balls at you at any given time. You can kill them by bopping them on the head, but time your jumps carefully or you will get hit. Look out for the blue-colored Spikes—unlike their green counterparts, they spew rock spike balls, aiming downward." ''Super Mario Run'' *'Notebook Bio:' "This hardworking turtle has a very small shell. It spits out metal balls that it'll throw at its enemies." *'Spike Statue:' "Spikes may look all cute and innocent, but watch out when they hurl those spiked balls!" Gallery Snow Spike.png|A Snow Spike. Spike super mario wii.jpg|Another version of a regular Spike. MP9 Spike Bust.png|''Mario Party 9'' as a boss. MP10 Spike.jpg|''Mario Party 10''. Trivia *In Japanese, the spiked balls thrown by Spikes and Ptooies are named "shūringan" (シューリンガン).Shogakukan. 2015. Super Mario Bros. Hyakka: Nintendo Kōshiki Guidebook, Super Mario Bros. 3 section, pages 35 and 37. The name shūringan is taken from the Japanese rakugo folktale Jugemu, from which the Japanese names of Lakitu (Jugemu) and Spiny Eggs (Paipo) are also derived. *In the Super Mario Bros. movie, one of President Koopa's cousins is named Spike. The film character bears no resemblance to the Spike species depicted in the games, however. *Spike's Super Mario Bros. 3 sprite depicts it as nearly bald, with only two pixels allocated for hair, and its Yoshi's Story appearance depicts it completely hairless. References Category:Mario species Category:Mario enemies Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Party characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Tennis characters